rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alanomaly/PewDiePie vs. Tobuscus/Meanings
PewDiePie How's it goin, Toby? My name's PEWDIEPIE! (This is based on PewDiePie's normal intro to his videos.) Your face makes me scream louder than when I see Teleporting Naked Guy! (In his Amnesia videos, PewDiePie screams at the Teleporting Naked Guy who chases him, and occasionally tackles him.) Genius Pewds gonna strike again. (PewDiePie's self-given nickname is Genius Pewds.) You started Minecraft with a little mountain den! (Tobuscus' first "house" in his Minecraft videos was a small hole in the side of a mountain.) FOR LADY GAGA! FOR OPRAH! (PewDiePie is known for yelling these things randomly in some videos.) The way you yell in your videos makes you sound like Chewbacca! (Tobuscus yells a lot in his videos when unexpected, unfortunate things happen. Another thing PewDiePie is known for is his random sayings about Chewbacca.) Do you speak Chopnese? (Yet again another PewDiePie quote. Chopnese is a language PewDie and Stephano know that references chopping villains with a sword.) Didn't think so! I'm a spit raps so fast, it will just be you, me, and the loading screen! (PewDiePie answers his own question. PewDiePie is going to spit raps so fast, that it will be him, Tobuscus, and the loading screen, yet another PewDiePie reference.) Tobuscus Bless your face, PewDie. (A reference to the end of Tobuscus' videos.) Like everything I've killed, you'll be goin down, buddy. (Everything Tobuscus has killed has gone down. The same will happen to PewDiePie, according to Toby.) One time you got a battle, but you were just dancin. (In the 33rd Epic Rap Battle of History, PewDiePie played as Mikhail Baryshnikov, who was a dancer, and just a cameo in the video.) The only way you could win is if you were enhancin. (The only way PewDiePie could win is if he enhanced, which is similar to what happens to weapons and armor in Minecraft.) You say you love your "bros", leaves me debatin. (PewDiePie loves his bros in his Bro Army. It leaves Tobuscus debating if he is homosexual or not. PewDie is also known to sometimes say homosexual jokes, for example "I like his penis" and ") You may be the one rollin, but you're also the one hatin. (In a Happy Wheels video, PewDiePie was rolling his character, normally Segway Guy, and said "They see me rollin, they hatin." This is also a reference to the creator of these battles, Richard, as he would play levels as Pogo Stick Guy and would lean him forward to roll him and would also sing this.) You think you can win? Such a Deadmau5 thing to do! (Tobuscus says a few things are Deadmau5 things to do, and says that PewDiePie winning is one of those things.) Go dig yourself a hole, that's where I'll put you! (Tobuscus says PewDiePie should dig himself a hole, and Toby will put him in it.) PewDiePie What do you mean hole? (PewDiePie questions Tobuscus' last line for...) Like I said you couldn't even make your house bigger than an oval. (...once again stabbing at how Tobuscus' first "house" was a small hole in the side of a mountain.) Strip you of your diamond sword. (Tobuscus is known for his Diamond Sword song, and PewDiePie is going to take it from him.) Stuff you in those barrels without a safety torch. (PewDiePie hates barrels. Tobuscus is also known for his other song Safety Torch. PewDiePie is going to put him in a barrel without a Diamond Sword or Safety Torch.) I get ALL the ladies. You flirt with sugar cane. (PewDiePie is known for "getting ALL the ladies." In the video where Tobuscus created the original lyrics for the Diamond Sword song, he found a 4-block high suger cane and began to "flirt" with it.) I'd consider you a challenge but you can't frickin game! (PewDiePie says that since Tobuscus can't game through his opinion, he is not cpnsidered a challenge.) Tobuscus You think you can take my diamond sword? (Tobuscus questions PewDiePie's line about taking his Diamond Sword.) I'll slice you harder than I did my floor boards! (In the video for the Diamond Sword song, Tobuscus slices his floor boards accidentally.) To Narnia? Hah. Ride your mom into the sunset until her legs burst. (Another one of PewDiePie's lines is "To Narnia!" PewDiePie also has jokingly said his mom is overweight before.) I'd say I'm gonna win, but I don't wanna give a spoiler alert. (Tobuscus doesn't like to give spoiler alerts, so he isn't going to say he wins.) Category:Blog posts